Familiar
by MortiferSB
Summary: Aozaki Touko opens a doll shop in Brockton Bay, meets the daughter of an old friend, and takes a new apprentice.


Business was good.

Aozaki Touko had barely been in Brockton Bay for a week, and already, she had made quite a few sales. Perhaps it was cheating, considering her subtle use of hypnosis to ensure that a few younger gang members spread the word about her doll shop to those interested, but if she needed to cheat to keep a steady income, then cheat she would.

Besides, it gave her a good tell on what sort of people who came into her shops would be gang affiliated. Empire Eighty-Eight seemed to rely on pretty girls, often in groups. Meanwhile, the Azn Bad Boys went with a much less subtle route, and sent in boys to act as concerned citizens, asking if the Empire or Merchants had given her trouble due to her ethnicity and recommending moving into Lung's territory.

She didn't recognize anyone as a Merchant. Perhaps for the best. They could cause a scene, and her method of dealing with them would attract attention.

Meanwhile, her other source of income had slowed dramatically since her move. Brockton Bay may have had a lot of Parahumans, but it didn't have many people who knew of the Moonlit World. Perhaps for the best. She'd been on the run for Enforcer's for years, so settling down for longer then usual would be nice.

Perhaps she would get in contact with some of her old peers. Despite her rivalry with Araya, the two of them had gotten along quite well, and Annette had helped her out of a few times, warning her of when she had been found by Enforcers early so she could run. Cornelius, perhaps she could live without, but she hadn't been in contact with the other two for far too long.

Touko's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a bell, signalling the arrival of a new customer.

The girl, holding a bag, looked familiar, though Touko couldn't put her finger on why in the short time it took her to walk to the desk.

Odd. She didn't even look at the dolls Touko had on display. What did she want?

A moment passed, and the girl said nothing. Was she too shy?

Well, that could easily be fixed. With a use of hypnosis, Touko spoke. "Anything you need, sweetie?"

The girl paused for a moment, before answering. "Did you do doll reparations?"

Well, that explains that. And, most likely, what was in the bag.

"It depends on what sort of damage the doll has." Touko responded. "If I could see it, I would be able to give an answer. Do you have it on you?"

The girl nodded, got the doll out of the bag, and put it on the desk.

The damage done was obviously intentional. The face of the doll was covered in cracks, done in such an expert manner that there was no way to do more damage while being able to tell what the doll originally looked like. Paint splashed all over it, dyeing it a ugly green color. One of the arms was smashed, and permanent marker had been taken to it, covering it in taunting, insulting messages.

Touko's professional pride stung upon seeing it, and knowing that there are people who would do such a thing to what appeared to be a once well-crafted doll. And upon using Structural Analysis, it only became worse. Because the doll wasn't just any old doll.

It was Touko's handiwork. The damage to it may have made it impossible to tell on sight alone, but Magecraft was enough to prove that it was one of her's.

And yet the girl didn't seem to recognize Touko. Meaning it was either stolen, or a gift.

Looking back up at the girl, Touko realized why she looked so familiar.

She should have realized sooner. She had just been thinking of Annette when the girl walked in, and the resemblance was great.

"What's your name?" Touko asked.

"Taylor Hebert." The girl reply.

Hebert. Didn't Annette mention marrying a man named Hebert a while ago?

The signs pointed towards the girl being related to Annette... And yet the hypnosis earlier had worked, which would mean that Annette never taught her daughter to protect herself from those aware of the Moonlit World. Which would be unwise, all things considered. So perhaps it is a coincidence?

Only one way to find out.

Taking off her glasses, Touko once again turned to hypnosis to solve her problems. "And your mother's name?"

Taylor looked confused for a second, before the hypnosis kicked in. "Annette." She replied.

So it wasn't a coincidence. "And how is she?" Touko asked.

"She's dead." Taylor responded, tears forming in her eyes.

Oh.

Well. That could explain why Annette never trained her daughter in Magecraft. Touko would have to put aside some time to mourn later.

For now, though... Annette's daughter, Taylor, had no Magecraft training. If an Enforcer found Touko, then they could go after her by hypnotizing Taylor. Or maybe a rogue Magus would notice the resemblance, and go after Taylor to seek Annette's Magecraft research.

Not to mention that Taylor herself seemed to be having some trouble, if someone had destroyed Annette's doll. Three different problems, all of which could be solved by the simple solution of teaching Taylor magecraft.

Putting her glasses back on, Touko smiled at Taylor. "Why don't you come to the backroom with me? We have some things to talk about."


End file.
